Over the Walls
by Bonus Material
Summary: Up until now, Auldrant's #2 pilot has always been an afterthought. Noelle is tired of being a breathing tool to help the heroes, and it seems her wish is answered. Of course, it just had to be answered by the wrong guy. NoelleXJade. M for safety's sake.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, did not, and will never own Tales of the Abyss. All characters are creations of Namco, ok? No suing.

This feels more like an experiment that anything else. I have never written romance before, and this feels like a good time to give it a shot. Just because it's my first romance story doesn't mean you should go easy on me. I want to know what needs to be fixed.

**Chapter 1- Changing for the Better?**

"Attention all passengers, we have landed just outside of Sheridan. Make sure you have everything, ok?"

A singing voice rang throughout the Albiore II, alerting the heroes of Auldrant. Well, most of them anyway. Luke hadn't returned from the crumbled remains of Eldrant even after one year. "It's a shame, really" sang an ecstatic young blonde with his one of a kind grin. "I always wanted to take Luke to one of these conventions." Guy rose from his chair and stretched audibly. He was interrupted by a poke to the ribs, much to the amusement of the ladies on the Albiore II.

"Oh, please. You just wanted to take him so you could gush about Fonic technology without looking silly" shot Natalia. "Honestly, I don't understand what all the fuss is about. It's nothing but engines and loud grinding noises."

"Nothing but engines a-... are you crazy?! This is the stuff that's going to revolutionize society as we know it! Fontech is going to make everything about our lives easier! Fontech is proof that humans are the lords of the Earth!" Guy could have gone on for hours, but a 14 year old devil caught his tongue, or more accurately, his waist. Anise giggled while her blonde captive shook with fear. "As cute as it is when you're excited, we can't see anything if we're talking about it here. C'mon already, this stuff is probably worth a lot of cash." "Though her reasoning is a little flawed," Tear retorted, "there is plenty to see that we cannot in this ship. Let's get a move on." In a big team effort Anise, Tear, and Natalia dragged the trembling Guy out of the ship to Sheridan.

Silence at last. Only now did Noelle emerge from her cockpit. It wasn't that she did not like them; it was that she felt that she didn't fit in. She had helped them countless times in their travels, and yet was not really regarded as a friend. Noelle sighed to herself wistfully, wishing that she could be one of the gang. That kind of companionship did not come easily for a pilot; Ginji told her as much. Noelle had heard this many times during the lessons that made her the stellar pilot she is today. So why is it that her solitude still hurts?

Noelle thought back to all of their journeys, both dire and recreational. She had not been invited once. Not one time was she truly included in their adventures. She was only involved until the Albiore II landed. "Why am I thinking about this now?" she asked herself. "It's not that big a deal. I'm sure they'll invite me along in time". She attempted to smile, but the silence that responded to her would not allow it. Her loneliness was more serious than just not having any buddies in the ship.

"Now, now. If you keep talking to yourself, people will think you're crazy". Noelle yelped and fell on her rear before she realized who was antagonizing her. Of all the people to stay behind… "Mr. Curt-tiss!" She stammered while brushing herself off. Jade's presence just wouldn't allow her to regain her composure. That mocking voice, the grin of a child that had just stolen from a baby and enjoyed it, and most of all… those crimson eyes that bore into one's very being, that seemed to see everything. If the others knew one thing about her, it was that Jade Curtiss made Noelle extremely nervous. Who doesn't he make nervous? "W-why are you still here?"

"Fonic technology doesn't interest me. There won't be anything there that I haven't seen done in a better fashion." His trademark grin emerged as he watched Noelle attempt to remain calm. "Besides, we should get better acquainted. A lady should not be left alone when she wishes otherwise, correct?" The blonde pilot's eyes widened. No one was supposed to hear that. She smiled a little while resisting the urge to blush. "You really stayed to keep me company?"

"Not quite. I stayed here because the prospect of new amusement was too much to resist. Me keeping you company is necessary for me to figure out how to tease you later." Jade plopped into one of the nearby chairs and inspected the décor. When he looked back to Noelle, he saw a great deal of disappointment. His demeanor sobered just a bit as he absorbed the pain peeking through her eyes. Jade hadn't seen anyone so sad since Tear gazed upon the fallen Eldrant pining for Luke. Not wanting to be responsible for sadness anywhere near that magnitude, he decided that his teasing could wait a while. "Did you put this decorating plan together yourself?"

What is this? To go so suddenly from ridicule to shooting the breeze seemed like a strange thing to do to Noelle. After some thought, she could not think of any way this could be a mental trap, so she answered. "No, my brother Ginji helped me." She sat in the chair farthest from Jade while still being able to see him. Though unsure of what could happen, Noelle sense that something weird would come of this. She watched Jade watch her… watch him. Was he really waiting for details? "Um… he did a lot of the heavy lifting, but the designs and furniture were all my choices."

"Is that right?" Jade almost cooed the words, sending shivers down the petite pilot's spine. 35 year old men should never coo. "The chairs, the floor, even the bar that was just installed has an antique feel to it. You even passed up steel in favor of this sturdy wood." Jade's crimson eyes surveyed every detail of the furniture, his hands sliding across the arms of the chair he was sitting in. "The reddened marble is a nice touch too. Interesting taste for one so young."

"Hey, 26 isn't that young. Don't think I'm just some kid, alright?!" spat a somewhat miffed Noelle. As soon as she said it, she regretted her choice of words. Everyone knows that the worst way to prove one's maturity is to demand recognition of it. Now she really did feel like a little kid. "Sorry, Mr. Curtiss. That was rude."

"Jade."

The curt response caught her off guard. "W-what?" She wasn't really sure how to react. "Jade?" The man in question chuckled and fiddled with his glasses. "It's my name, Noelle. 'Mr. Curtiss' makes me sound old. What, do people turn into old codgers at 36?" Jade's jest helped to cheer Noelle up just a little. It was only now that Noelle really looked at Jade since first meeting him. At first glance he was the same, but she felt much more comfortable with him now. The eyes of a cold, perpetually analyzing scientist were replaced by eyes that were much more human. Jade's harsh face was softened with warmth, and even… kindness? No, it can't be. This man is a master of manipulation; he is obviously toying with you, Noelle reflected to herself. But then, if that's the case, why is the way she sees him changing so easily, and why does his presence make her loneliness seem like such a distant memory?

"Noelle, wake up. The question isn't that hard, is it? Or were you marveling at how nice I look even as an old codger?" Jade winked- yes, winked- at Noelle, causing her cheeks to be flooded with a deep red usually saved for teens caught kissing in the locker rooms at school. She couldn't tell if she was flattered, frightened, or offended. "Are… are you hitting on me?!" She rose quickly, building up rage to hide her embarrassment. Jade was undaunted as usual. "My, my. You are uptight. I was just teasing, you know." Jade placed his hands in front of him in a somewhat submissive manner as if to say "No harm, no foul". Noelle's flight suit was beginning to feel a bit too snug, a bit too warm. Was it just her imagination, or were his eyes wandering? No… no, no one looks at her in that way. "Whatever. Geez, how did things get so weird just because we were discussing decorating?"

"It's because you're such a stiff from working too much." Jade took her arm and looked right into eyes. There was an almost carnal warmth coming from those eyes, a heat that scared her a little. This wasn't the heat that came from Fonic Artes, from flames or even an engine. Only one's body can describe that warmth. Jade's voice fell to naught but a whisper. "If you're willing, I can loosen you up."

Some lines just needed to not be crossed. Jade had just found Noelle's line. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Blinded with rage, Noelle shoulder-checked the old flirt over the chair and onto the floor. She climbed on top of him and clenched her fists, ready to beat some decency into him. That is, until she realized that the door to the ship had opened and Anise was leaning in the doorway with a look of pure amusement.

"Oooooooh, this is gonna be good."

Whew, that was a workout. Hope I didn't put you all to sleep. Stay sharp, the next chapter will come in time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Tales of the Abyss, and never have or will claim that I do. Don't sue my pants off.

Last time, we left Noelle and Jade in a sticky situation. How will things fare now? Will there be poundings? Will Jade ever stop being an asshole? Has Anise grown boobs yet? Answers to two of these questions and more await!... maybe. T for language and suggestive themes.

--

**Chapter 2: The Fat Kid Takes his First Shot**

Even to the densest of the dense, things looked naughty. Potential situations involving a man and a woman on the floor are pretty limited, especially when the two caught are under Anise's watch. She took in the scene before her with glee. "I wanna know what you two have been doing. Details are a must" she said, closing the door to the ship behind her.

"She looked stiff, so I was going to give her a shoulder massage. This is what happens when I try to be nice. Woe is me." Jade said calmly while being straddled on the floor. He was right; staying near Noelle was bringing new amusement. Noelle, however, did not seem very happy about it. "Bullshit! What was I supposed to think when you were acting like that? You whispered like a lover at me!" Her anger wasn't going to last much longer. Just remembering what Jade did was making her blush like mad. Anise snickered and plopped into a chair to watch the argument. Who needs a Fontech convention when such a good soap opera was right in front of her?

"I whispered because Anise was peeking into your ship. If I had offered a massage outright, she would have wanted one too. Offering just one person something like that is troublesome enough." Jade was starting to shift uncomfortably. Airship floors aren't exactly comfortable, after all. "By the way, next time you employ the 'Straddle and Beat' technique, you should sit on the legs or the stomach…… unless you like awkward situations." If Noelle could turn any redder, she would chase people away due to fear of combustion. A very rude reminder pointed out that she had been on Jade for a bit too long, especially since there was no punching. "You… you….." She was trying so adamantly to be angry, but it wasn't working. Was it the brat sitting with cookies, watching their every movement with joy? Was it Jade staring up at her like he was expecting something? Or was the shame coming from the heat that had built up in her stomach? Whatever it was, it wasn't going to be replaced by anger anytime soon. Without a word, Noelle dismounted and slinked back into the cockpit. "Jeez, Jade. You really overdid it this time. Wait until I tell the others how you 'poked' our pilot!" Anise giggled lightly, hopped out of her chair, and skipped to the door leading back to Sheridan. A strong hand fell on her shoulder to stop her. "Please… keep this between us".

"What?! This is juicy stuff, I can't keep this secret!" A wad of cash made her change her mind rather quickly. "Not a word. This babe's lips are sealed." Jade sighed with relief. "Good, while you're informing this mysterious 'babe' to stay quiet, watch your mouth too." Anise left in a huff for the convention. How could she get paid and still feel like she lost. Geez…

What a confusing turn of events. Jade initially stayed because teasing Noelle was bound to be better than looking at machines, yet he had backed off multiple times. Even now, he felt guilty for enraging and embarrassing the poor girl so much. Rather than shame or sorrow, he felt confusion most of all. When was it that he went out of the way to mend feelings? "Luke… when you taught me the importance of other people's lives, you weren't supposed to turn me into a sap. I'll have to get my revenge when you come back." He smiled a little and knocked on the door to the cockpit.

"… what is it?" Noelle said weakly through the door. She expected more ridicule, more manipulation from the man outside. What she received shocked her immensely- An apology and an explanation. "I really did mean to loosen your shoulders a bit, but I wanted to see how you would react if I flirted a little." Noelle fought back the tear she had been tussling with ever since she retreated into the captain's seat. "… of course. Just another joke, right? Why would any of you flirt seriously with me? I'm just the pilot of the ship." The air hung heavy with silence for a few seconds. Jade had realized why Noelle seemed to imbalance since the first moment he truly spoke with her and broke the silence. "To be alone for so long, must have been very difficult." He remembered quite well what loneliness can do to a person. Having no one to confide in, being unable to trust anyone once that special person is separated from you. To spend so long in this ship without friends, only leaving to gather supplies; it would affect anyone. "I wish to remedy this mistake. May I come in?"

With much hesitation, Noelle opened the door. The cockpit was much different from the passenger's area. There were two tall, heavily cushioned suede seats near the control panel. The floor was modeled after a cobblestone walkway one would find in a rural village. The whole room was speckled with reds and browns, save for the stark white chairs. Such a setting didn't fit the big suede chairs at all, really. Noelle leaned against the wall, keeping her distance. "Come now, I can't give you that shoulder massage if you're all the way over there."

Noelle cocked an eyebrow. She was definitely remaining suspicious, but she really did need one. Her shoulders were as tense as stretched rubber bands. "Are you serious?" Jade nodded and gestured to one of the comfy chairs. He was dead serious. "Alright, I guess I'll let you help out. If you're fucking with me, I am going to break your nose." Jade chuckled and watched Noelle cautiously lower herself into the appointed seat. "Oh, dear. You have quite the mouth on you. I wouldn't dare try anything on someone with your attitude."

There are few things more awkward for someone that doesn't touch people often than a massage. Jade had to remind himself that it's just paying back a debt. Nothing strange about it- other than the fact that he had to remind himself that there was nothing strange. "_Just get it done, Curtiss. A rub here, a squeeze there, and it'll be done."_ So, in an effort to just get it done, Jade gripped Noelle's shoulders gently. He started with a basic kneading motion, working his fingers into the tense muscle. Jade had not noticed before, but Noelle had a surprising amount of muscle tone. The flight suit she was wearing made that very apparent up close.

"Hey… I don't know much about you guys, but I can tell you don't do this much. Why are you going out of your way to make me feel better?" There it was; the million-dollar question. Jade didn't 

know the answer any better than the young woman that asked him. "I don't really understand either" Jade replied. "The others say that I'm learning how to be more human, but that can't be all." Noelle arched like a cat as Jade rubbed his hands down her spine, pressing in to the small of her back. Jade took it as a hint to stay lower and kept talking. "It's very confusing, really. My skin feels as if there are electrical currents running through it, and I'm extremely hot right now." Noelle blushed a little when Jade described his sensations. They sounded very familiar. "From the sound of it, you…. Ooh, a little harder above the waist… ahem, you seem really nervous." Feeling a little better, Noelle decided to tease a little. "Almost like a kid talking to their first crush. Aren't you too old for that?"

"Heh, a crush, is it? How about we have a little wager?" Jade gave one last back-popping push and stood near the door, boasting a mischievous grin. "Tonight, after the others go their separate ways, we spend a night on the town in Grand Chokmah. I'll even fly the Albiore personally. If you're wrong, you have to borrow Natalia's Star of Malkuth outfit and model it for the fogeys in Sheridan." Noelle crossed her arms to protect her chest from Jade, which didn't do much since he wasn't paying attention to it. Though she was embarrassed at the mere thought of having so much skin exposed, she wasn't backing down. In fact, she thought a high-stakes wager like this could be fun. "Alright, you old pervert, you're on. I'll decide your penalty when I win."

"Whoohoo, aren't you the confident lass? Good, this will be amusing. Now, we shake hands to make it official." Just like that, Jade and Noelle had scheduled their first dates. What a way to start things, huh?

See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Tales of the Abyss. You all know that already, I'm sure.**

There's no better encouragement to keep updating then reviews telling you that there are people waiting. Sillygoose2006, Labyrnith, TechNomaNcer28, thank you. Anyway, on to the tiny chapter description. Noelle and Jade have made a little bet. With high stakes and high tension, how will things fare on their first date?

**Chapter 3: Cupid Let's Another One Fly**

The Albiore 3 skidded to a halt yards outside of Baticul's city limits. It was the last stop before going to Grand Chokmah for the little date. Unaware that anything was going on, Guy and Natalia stepped outside to continue their argument. Something about technology creating a generation of lazy youth. As they stepped into the moonlight, the last sounds heard from them were of Guy flipping out. After all of this time, he still didn't take hugs very well. Noelle waved to them as they left then ran into the cockpit to get changed.

"_Even if this is just a bet, I have to look good. Hehehe, let's see if I can make some heads turn"._ She had the foresight to keep some clothes in a compartment there just in case, but that level of preparation wasn't quite good enough. There were varying colors of her signature flightsuit and a few casual outfits that she hadn't worn in a while. Flightsuits and slacks were not date material. "Aww, damn! I don't have anything pretty!" She said as she kicked herself mentally. But wait; there is one more outfit left. This one was most definitely date material, but what kind of date it was meant for was debatable. "Is it worth it, Noelle?" she asked herself. She would have to figure out the answer on the way to Grand Chokmah. For now, the main focus should be getting to the city.

Before taking off again, she motioned to her last passenger to come into the cockpit. She had gotten used to the company. If she didn't know better, Noelle would think that she was starting to really like him. Naaaaah. "Hey, you'll get a better view from here" she called. Though Jade wasn't sure what there was to see, it was getting rather boring sitting in the passenger's area alone. He walked in and shut the door behind him, settling into one of the ever so comfy chairs. Suede was becoming one of his favorite fabrics. "What view is there for me to see, captain?" He received no answer, just a gesture towards the windshield. The sky was a lovely shade of indigo, illuminated by a crescent moon. "The moon seems so much bigger up here, doesn't it?" Noelle commented. She sighed happily as she gazed into the night sky. "This is the best part about being the pilot of an airship, you know? To soar through the heavens and have the time to just gaze at everything is just marvelous. You don't witness beauty like this very often." Jade couldn't agree more. It was a beautiful night, and he was glad that the moon that he had ignored for so long could illuminate things and make them crystal clear. The most wonderful sight for him wasn't the grassy fields waving in the wind, or the trees that reflected the pale light of the floating space-rock. It was the pilot flying the ship. He was truly taking notice now. Her fair-skinned face was made even paler by the lunar light. "I couldn't agree more. It's a shame that I wasn't paying attention." Noelle looked at Jade and caught him staring. "Whatcha looking at? Is my hair all crazy or something?" She had begun fixing her hair even though there was nothing wrong with it, unaware why Jade was gazing at her instead of the deep purple sky. He took this chance to regain some semblance of composure. "No, no. It isn't that. I do believe I was supposed to be flying the Albiore for you." _That's how you cover up a faux pas,_ he thought to himself. With a start, Noelle temporarily set everything to Auto and moved to switch seats. A sudden gust of wind caused the ship to rock, forcing Noelle to lose her balance. Jade moved to catch her and fell over as well. The scene within the cockpit was basically the reverse of what happened earlier in the day. Embarrassing, but at least Anise wasn't around to see it this time. "My, my. We certainly did get close pretty quickly." Noelle blushed and chuckled at the little crack. "Yeah, no kidding. I'm flattered, really, but could you kindly get the hell off me?" she responded with a wink. It seems she picked up Jade's sense of humor. "I would, Noelle, but there is one problem…… I can't kindly get the hell off if your legs are around my waist." Noelle hadn't realized she had done it, but he was right. She had inadvertently thigh-locked him when they hit the floor. A few seconds of silence passed, tension replacing the necessity of words. Each of them was doing their best not to move more than they needed to. They soon realized how difficult not moving much could be. Jade broke the suffocating silence. "It's not too difficult. Move the left leg out, then the right. I get up, and then I fly the Albiore to Grand Chokmah." Noelle did just that, letting Jade get into the captain's seat. How he knew how to fly an airship, she didn't know. But right now that didn't mean much. She was too busy replaying the events from a few seconds ago in her mind. She was ashamed of what happened, even if it was an accident. The leg wrapping, the blushing, and the heat that built up between the both of them; all of those were completely involuntary physical responses, right? Of course it was. Noelle knew it wasn't on purpose, so it wasn't that big a deal. At least that's what she was telling herself. Still, she couldn't quite forget how Jade made her body aware of their proximity. Her skin was still tingling… "_No, no! Get that out of your mind, woman!" _she thought to herself. "… ice legs" brought Noelle back from her shameful argument with herself. All of her worrying caused her to not listen to whatever Jade was saying. "Sorry, what?" she asked. This was the perfect time to get her mind off of what had happened. Jade made it clear what he was saying earlier. "I was saying that you have exquisite legs." He chuckled quietly while Noelle's cheeks burned a passionate red. "Relax; I was talking about overall leg strength. What did you think I was referring to?" "…………. Kiss my ass, Curtiss." She spat, turning back towards the sky beyond the windshield. The intended malice wasn't in her words at all. Even if it was a backhanded compliment, it was still a compliment. Forgive the pun, but her heart as floating in the clouds at the moment.

The rest of the ride was quiet, the only sound being that of the roaring winds. Even that sound died down as the Albiore II touched down just outside of Grand Chokmah. Formerly a city filled with no-nonsense sea merchants, it was now a lively city that practically glowed in the night. In the year since the fall of Eldrant, more shops have opened, as well as plenty of new recreational venues. The Emperor made doubly sure to turn his biggest city into a place to let loose. There was a theatre, a casino that rivaled the one in Keterburg, multiple restaurants, and a combination between a petting zoo and playground to bring children to while the adults played elsewhere. Water streamed in elaborate patterns between each building, all leading to the multicolored fountain in the town square. However, before the amusement could begin, Jade and Noelle needed to play dress-up. They decided to meet again at the fountain after there were dressed more appropriately for the occasion.

After 10 minutes of fussing and mirror checking, the pair met in front of the fountain. Jade dressed conservatively as usual, sporting a jet black military uniform, complete with a legit M. Bison hat sans the skull. Every inch of his clothing was perfectly pressed, not a wrinkle in sight. It was simple, it was orderly, and he thought it did a fair job if showing his physique while leaving plenty to the imagination. Noelle, however, didn't have the liberty of choosing what she wore. She was draped in a scarlet Chinese ball gown, a fashion that was growing very popular in Batical. The areas around her neck, shoulders, chest, and hips were decorated with silver leaf-like patterns. The slits on the side of the gown reached all the way up to her pelvis. How her underwear stayed hidden was a mystery. Noelle and Jade spotted one another and waved. Jade's serious visage was softened by amusement. "I see that I was accurate when I said your legs were exquisite" he jabbed. Noelle punched him in the arm as punishment for the harassment. "Shut up, I didn't buy this. I found it in my closet with this note on it." She handed the note to her date and watched as he read it. It was a small card that simply said 'Everyone deserves to be sexy once in a while". Jade sighed when he recognized the handwriting. "No wonder your mode of dress is so provocative." So, he pondered, that's what she did with the money he forked over to button her lip. "Anise must have slipped it in shortly after the Fonic Technology convention." After Noelle took a moment to plot her revenge, she pointed towards a small, yet extravagant restaurant named Kuchinawa's. The sign was decorated with neon lights shaped like kitchen knifes balancing sushi rolls. Neither Jade nor Noelle knew the origin of the food, but it was worth a try. "Shall I escort you, my lady?" Jade extended his arm as a gentleman would. Noelle nodded and took his arm into hers. "I didn't think you even knew what courtesy was. Do you have any other surprises?" Just to be safe, jade kept his mouth shut and opened the door to Kuchinawa's. What they saw inside was quite the shock. Three men armed to the teeth pointed rifles at the hostesses demanding to know where money was. It seems their little date would have to wait. In unison, Jade and Noelle hissed "Son of a bitch, not now…"

--

Does anything ever go according to plan? Ever? Find out how the soon-to-be lovebirds deal with this untimely interruption next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Tales of the Abyss is not mine.

It's recap time, kiddies! In the last chapter, a wonderful dinner was interrupted before it could begin because some jerks decided to hold up a restaurant. Noelle and Jade are far from happy. No one interrupts their bets. No one! This particular chapter has more severe language than other chapters, as well as threats of rape, so I'm rating this one M to be safe. For the record, it is indeed THAT Oersted family.

**Chapter 4: The Necromancer and the Fledgling Swallow**

All of the customers in Kuchinawa's were dead silent, all eyes on the three with the firearms. No one wants to risk interrupting the guys with the firearms. One man stood out from the rest. He was, in a word, large, his muscular physique draped in a tattered midnight blue cloak. He had the eyes of a predator, and gave off an aura of a bloodthirst maniac. The gun pointed at a hostess' chin did not help his image. He spoke with a voice as pleasant to listen to as aluminum foil rubbing a shark. "It'd be a shame ta put a hole in this pretty head. Tell me where you keep your money and you live." Jade's brows furrowed as this depressing scene went on in front of him. He looked to his right to keep Noelle calm, but she had already slipped away. "_I suppose there is no shame in hiding. She is a civilian, after all."_ He thought to himself. When he turned back, the other two rifles were aimed at him. The ringleader took her attention away from the hostages for a moment after Jade was subdued.

"Aren't you the legendary Jade the Necromancer?" Jade calmly replied, no hint of fear in his voice. "That is what those that fear me call me, yes." That annoyed the ringleader greatly, tempting him to unload a bullet or two as a lesson in respect. "The name's Komodo. Feel honored that you get to hear my name, geezer." "Of course", he retorted, "I know very well the amount of respect that arrogant punks deserve, especially when they can speak well enough to introduce themselves. Would you like a cookie?" Jade's smart mouth earned him a rifle butt to the stomach. If he didn't find a time to strike back soon, things would end badly. He sincerely hoped that Noelle was faring better. "Ay, boss. I need to take a whiz" announced the smallest and seemingly most idiotic bandit. Komodo scratched his temple in frustration and bellowed at him. "Thanks, dumbfuck! Announce to the world that you need to go take a piss! Take care of it and get back out here!" One out of the way, two to go.

On the way to the restroom to take care of his business, the thug with the bloated bladder found out where Noelle was. Her location wasn't getting back to the others, though. She wasn't allowing it. "Hey, what do you th-"was the last thing he said clearly before being caught in a sleeper hold. Noelle whispered maliciously into his ear to go to sleep. "_Interrupt our dinner, will you? Now you get hurt…" _she thought to herself. Noelle's only regret was that tonight was the night that she was stuck in the dress. She slipped back to the front to see Jade tied up and seemingly unarmed. Still, this is Jade. Why would he sandbag like this? "What the fuck is taking that runt so long?!" Komodo bellowed. He counted the money that a hostess had brought back and was very displeased. "Look, woman. I don't like being toyed with. Just hand over every bit of gald in here and I won't tear this place up. Why do you have to bullshit me like this?" He slapped the poor lady into a wall and ripped at the skirt of her uniform. "Ok, the stakes apparently aren't high enough for you fuckers, so listen up! If I don't have the money from this restaurant and from every customer in here in two minutes, I will rape this bitch in front of you! Clock's tickin'." There was no way that so many people could empty their pockets; Jade and Noelle knew that. Sandbagging and espionage were no longer on the list of ways to deal with the situation. Noelle stuck her head out from under a table and mouthed to be ready for some pain and to stop letting them hold him. What she was going to do, Jade had no idea. Whatever she had planned, he had to trust her. As they said in an old, extremely horrid cartoon series, it's Kombat time.

Jade moved for the front door and focused, uttering the incantation for one of his favorite spells. "O darkened storm clouds, loose thy blade and…" Komodo and his remaining henchman aimed their guns directly for Jade. This was the opening Noelle needed. Now that they were distracted, she could make her move. She moved as fast as her somewhat slutty high heels would allow. With a shout, she thrust her left hand forward and palmed the area between the two thugs. An image of a lion's head blasted them through the front door. Jade had to fall flat on his back to avoid getting crushed under them, but he was impressed. He'd have to ask where she learned how to fight later. Noelle untied him and helped him to his feet. "You could have taken all three of them out without any effort. Why were you letting them do that to you and the others?" Jade smiled, almost ashamed of his reason. "I was constructing a plan to get them outside. If I crushed them inside, we wouldn't be able to have dinner." His date thought more of him for that. He was thinking of everyone else the whole time. How sweet, she thought. Sadly, there was no time for happy thoughts. Though the minor goon lost consciousness, Komodo was awake and angry.

"You bastards! Do you have any idea who you just fucked with?!" He seemed a bit less threatening now that his gun was useless. Noelle wanted to rush him, but Jade held his hand out. "Now, now. You've had your fun." With a smirk, he stepped forward, not fearing the firearm at all. Komodo laughed at him and prepared to fire. "You had to have your woman rescue you, and now you're going to come at me alone and unarmed? You're a bigger dumbfuck than I thought." The colorful language was starting to irritate Jade, and it was high time that he punished the thug for it. "Call me what you will. Oh, before you go under, remember that only novices need to recite incantations." Before any questions could be asked, a violet sword composed of lightning fell from the heavens, putting an end to the petty theft. Jade fixed his glasses and headed back inside, where he and Noelle were greeted with thunderous applause. The hostess that was being held hostage hugged the both of them tightly. "Thank you so much for helping us. Free meals for you both, but if you don't like it I'll expect you to pay for the door." When asked how she could do that, she explained that she was the manager of Kuchinawa's and just enjoyed working in the front with the other ladies. There was no need to question it further, they just got free food.

Jade and Noelle were shown to a table close to the back so that they could have some privacy. Noelle marveled at the interior now that there was time to look at it. The dominating color of Kuchinawa's was red, though it was difficult to tell what shade due to the low lighting. Tatami mats lined the floor, and almost every surface seemed to have a purple cushion on it. This place was meant for letting loose, for getting into a tranquil mood and falling into a dreamy state. This place screamed "Emperor Peony" to Jade.

"Now that we have time, may I ask where you learned to fight? 'Beast' isn't something you just pick up." Jade rested his chin on his hands and gazed at Noelle while she explained. Apparently the flight academy she attended had a club for people that wanted to learn self defense. Noelle was happy that she could talk about the days before meeting them. It had been a long time since she had been able to share dinner and memories with anyone. "Yeah, Ms. Oersted was a real sweetheart. She was always there for me and didn't laugh at me when I busted my ass trying to learn Swallow Dance." Noelle laughed when she remembered the many times she failed to defy the laws of physics. Jade laughed along with her, being greatly amused by the image of her falling over. "I'm sure she didn't worry. Falling on that rear of yours is most likely the safest thing you could do." With a gasp, Noelle kicked Jade under the table. She wasn't trying very hard to hide the fact that she was flattered, but he still deserved that kick. "You know that checking me out is off limits if you want to win this bet, right?" Jade bent down to rub his shin and to take a quick peek at Noelle's legs. Shhh, don't tell anyone. "Just because I pointed out that your butt was well toned does not mean I was ogling. Fitness coaches do the same thing often."

After they shared a very large plate of steamed dumplings, Jade and Noelle left to find another venue. Their curiosity guided them to a small building made entirely of white brick. A marquis showed Grand Chokmah that the place was known as 'Tingle'. When they entered, they learned that it was a jazz club. Noelle cooed when they found seats. "We go from a moody restaurant to a club playing the sexiest music humans could ever hope to create. What are you after hm?" Noelle grabbed his arm and pressed herself against him just to mess with him. It was working, but Jade was determined not to show it. There was a wager to win, after all. "I'm after entertainment as always. What are you after, madam?" She didn't answer him; she just hung onto him and kept her head forward. It didn't take long to understand why this place was called Tingle. The tune was low and heavy, carrying a feeling of longing. Every note seemed to be targeted at the audience's clandestine thoughts. Noelle shivered and tightened her grip on Jade's arm. He wasn't the pillar of strength that she expected. In fact, he was quivering almost as much as she was. She looked up at him, her face becoming flushed. Jade's passion-heated crimson eyes gazed into the blue drowning pools belonging to the woman clinging to him. Within moments, there was no more sight, only the sensation of lips coming into contact. Jade's hand stroked her face, bringing a slight moan out of her. They understood what people meant when they mentioned the fireworks that come after one's first kiss. It was quick, chaste, but it said so much that words couldn't express at the moment. When Noelle could speak again, she whispered "So, would you like me to come up with your penalty now, or wait until we leave?"

--

Well, well. Leave it to jazz to steam things up. What will Noelle come up with, and will Jade go through with it? We'll find out soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Every time you think I own Tales of the Abyss, a grizzly bear breaks an old woman's windshield. Protect the windshields of old ladies everywhere and remember that I'm not affiliated with Namco at all.

Justice was served and the tension between Noelle and Jade is reaching the boiling point. A lip-lock declared Noelle the winner of the bet. What will Jade have to do to hold up his end of the bargain?

**Chapter 5: The Mind Versus the Body**

"I suppose blaming the music wouldn't work, correct?" Jade asked. The lighting may have been low, but he couldn't hide his face. He was blushing, and Noelle knew it. Her eyes were locked onto his visage, and there was no shaking it. "Nope," she replied, "it wouldn't make you do something you didn't want to. Admit it, you lost." The song ended and they decided to make themselves scarce. Noelle didn't want anyone to notice next time they kissed- it was almost guaranteed not to be so innocent next time. After some thought, Noelle came up with her little penalty game. "Listen up, loser. There are three things I expect from you sometime soon." Noelle jogged in front of her date and listed her conditions on her fingers. "One, you have to take me to that awesome spa in Keterburg." Jade nodded at the condition quickly. So far things weren't terrible. "Two, I want to be there the next time your friends do something fun together… oh, you're not getting off easy. Sometime during the day we're going to a karaoke bar. Yes, you are singing, and we will all be watching." Jade shuddered at the thought. Karaoke… the only thing that made him more uncomfortable was Anise in a swimsuit. God, that was ugly. "No drifting off, Jade. There's one more condition". Noelle had already invoked the evils of karaoke. How much worse could it get?

"You… um, y-you have to spend the night with me." Jade had to work hard to keep his jaw off of the ground. "One moment, Noelle. Do my ears deceive me or did you just request that I spend the night?" Noelle blushed like mad and flailed her arms. "No, no, not that way! I just didn't want to be alone just yet a-and besides, someone needs to take a look at you. You did take a rifle to the gut, you know! I wasn't after s-" Jade tussled her blonde hair and laughed. "I understand. I have no right to refuse your conditions." Jade agreed to everything with no objections. Though the thought of karaoke chilled him to the bone, it was worth it for the fun they had tonight. After going to Jade's office in the military base to grab spare clothes and other necessities, they left the bustling city passing Kuchinawa's on the way out. The three goons were being carted off to the police station. Komodo was muttering and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth. Lucky me, Jade thought. I get to have one last laugh before leaving.

When they reached the Albiore II, Jade opened the door and guided Noelle inside. She grabbed his hat and pulled it onto her head as she passed by. The combination of a regal Chinese dress and the poofy M. Bison hat made Jade laugh out loud, something he rarely ever did. Noelle gave her best salute before laughing with him. "Hang on, I'm going to get changed into something I can move my legs in." Noelle made sure to dangle the hat in front of the door to the cockpit before closing it behind her. Jade took the liberty of searching for drinks. As expected, there was no alcohol in the minibar, but there was plenty of fruit juice. Apple juice, orange juice, peach, pear, grape, and even kiwi juice sat in large bottles 

under the counter. Jade's red eyes widened when he realized that the compartment housing the juices was extremely cold. "Is this a cooling mechanism?"

"That's right. That thing uses a system that maintains a certain amount of water throughout the entire box, and then freezes it. Guy told me about it and I just had to nab one for myself." Noelle had emerged from her cockpit, dressed in her pajamas. She wore white, stretchy pants and a red tank top with a fierce looking rappig on the front. Multicolored letters under the rappig face spelled out 'Cuddle with Caution'. "Anyway, grab whatever you like" she said. Jade, being who he is, had to push the envelope a bit. "I would, but you would hit me if I groped you." Noelle kicked him and called him an ass for going there. Then she remembered that she was walking around in a tank top around someone that always went there. Whatever, it wasn't as if she was actually angry. "I meant the juice, geez." They chatted about Jade's past over glasses of pear juice. Noelle learned all about his connection to Emperor Peony and Dist, about the tragedy involving Gelda Nebilim, and about some of the events that happened a year ago. Jade didn't seem to mind talking about these things, and Noelle was glad to listen. "You should have seen Dist fume whenever one of his toys were destroyed. He would flail and carry on for so long." Jade then swung his arms around, doing his best impression of his rival. Noelle laughed and spilled pear juice on the front of her shirt. She shrieked when the cold pear juice soaked through, making the fierce rappig rather soggy. Jade removed the top of his uniform, revealing a teal, form fitting shirt with no sleeves. He tossed the top to her so that she could cover up. "Thanks" she said shyly, noting that Jade was in much better shape than she expected. She rose from her chair to go to the cockpit that had turned into her bedroom, then stopped. "You know, I kind of coerced you into losing that bet with the clinging and all. I guess I can do this little service for you." Jade's eyes narrowed as he wondered what Noelle was talking about. She continued, her voice getting a little quieter with each word. "I'll have my back turned, so don't try any funny crap, got it?" Jade soon understood what she was referring to. She removed the tanktop and tossed it onto the chair she was sitting on. Her bare back was exposed for a brief moment, but it was enough. Her pale skin glistened in the light, showing the curves that even a form fitting Chinese dress couldn't reveal. He found that though she had wide, curvaceous hips that were further accentuated by the stretch pants. Just before the bulky military top covered her, Jade noticed that her pants didn't quite cover her butt. He silently approved.

She came back and sat, ready to enjoy her juice again. She was blushing heavily, peeking over her glass and looking for a reaction. What she saw was Jade rubbing his bared arms. "Hey, are you alright?" She got up again and laid a hand on Jade's shoulder, looking into his eyes. They were heavy-lidded, burning with the intensity from earlier. "Yes, I am fine. Thank you." Noelle bent down and trailed her fingers along the muscles in his stomach. "Oh, I got it. This hurts from earlier, right?" Jade protested, but how could he admit that it was the tingling of desire that plagued him? Noelle pulled him by the hand to the cockpit of Albiore and kicked a part of the wall. A large bed folded out from behind the wall, perfectly made. She told him to lie down and hold still. "I hope you aren't ticklish." She said before peeling the shirt away from his stomach. His stomach had a blotch that was slightly discolored, but it was nothing serious. She smoothed her fingers along the bruise just to make sure everything was ok. Yeah, that's the only reason.

The proximity was difficult for them to handle. They both became tense, each breathe becoming a little bit shorter. Jade sat up and pushed her hand away from his stomach, not because he wanted to, but because if she kept touching him that way he would accidentally poke her again. "It is late; I believe we should get some rest." Noelle nodded in agreement. It had been a long day, and a lot had happened. Still, she wanted to talk more, and it was obvious that they wanted to remain close. "Hey, are you up for one more bet?" Jade grinned, his interest piqued. "Ok, let's hear it. Make your wager, captain."

"It would be rude to send you to sleep in a chair, and I'm not going anywhere. So, let's share it." Noelle became flushed as she wondered why she was feeling so daring. Jade bit the bait. "I get it now. This is a bet on whether or not we eventually make love, correct?" Noelle nodded without a word. "I think that we can manage to behave. If I'm right, then you have to remove the karaoke condition." Noelle smirked now, moving a little closer. "And if you're wrong?" She asked quietly. Their eyes met again, each person having a daring gleam. "I'm not wrong." Noelle chuckled before rising to turn off the lights. The words "You're on" rang in the darkness.

--

Place your bets, everyone. Will they give in, or will they be good boys and girls? Is Anise going to miss something steamy? Did they remember to put away the pear juice? Find out next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Namco has complete and utter ownership of Tales of the Abyss

**Disclaimer: **Namco has complete and utter ownership of Tales of the Abyss. I'm just borrowing characters and locations in order to entertain you. Reserve the lawsuits for someone else.

Sharing a room is risky enough for two people falling for each other, but to share the same bed is, in short, virginity suicide. It looks like Noelle is betting on the winning side again, but Jade is quite the competitor. Will she win this bet too? Will Jade actually try to resist at all? Most importantly, how much longer will Tatlin keep her mouth shut? This chapter is turning up the heat. We are going from T to M for sure. The naughtier side of love is featured. You have been warned. No sad pandas allowed.

**Chapter 6: The Arrow Hits Home**

The bed that Jade and Noelle shared was a blanketed battlefield of wits. For anyone that does not remember, they bet on whether or not they would have sex by the night's end. They silently stared at each other for quite some time. Neither side gave an inch. While Jade's eyes taunted, Noelle's eyes enticed. They wouldn't get any sleep at this rate. Noelle broke the silence with an audible yawn, scooting to curl up with Jade under the thick blue blanket that they were to share. Noelle broke the silence. "So, what are you going to sing for us?" She asked with the utmost of confidence. Jade responded quickly and calmly as always. "I won't sing a thing. You cannot shake me this time, especially while you're wearing my hat."

Noelle sat up and pulled the hat down over one eye, trying to be as flirtatious as possible. "Hey, don't knock the hat. You know it looks cute on me" Jade responded with a chuckle, making sure to be cautious. He knew very well that she would cheat as soon as she found the opportunity. Noelle wagged a finger at him and leaned back, puffing out her chest as much as she could. Though she had often cursed her mother for giving her small breasts, they served her purpose well enough. "Come and get it, soldier" she said with a roguish smile. Whether she was referring to the hat or her body was up to interpretation. Jade folded his arms across his chest and shook his head. "Come, Noelle, you'll have to do better than that of you wish to seduce me." Jade's eyes dared her to step things up. "_How far is she willing to go?"_ he pondered. It was obvious that she wouldn't quit here. After careful consideration, Jade decided to flirt back.

They both forgot about any wager they might have made. Right now it was just a game between them. There was no karaoke threat, no bets, and nothing holding them back except for the desire to make the other person pounce first. As they searched for a sign of weakness, their eyes became heavy lidded, very warm. Jade smirked and began fanning himself with his hand. "Rather warm in here, is it not?" Noelle nodded, unconsciously eyeing him up. "You looking for permission to get rid of the shirt, Jade?" The answer she received was an imploring look. She took the bait, stretching the bottom of the shirt that he wore. "Get this thing off, then."

Jade peeled the undershirt off, letting it fall to the floor. Finely tuned muscles riddled his upper body. For a thirty six year old soldier, Jade held himself together well. The only scar was a massive round burn mark in the center of his chest. "Well, well. You aren't invincible after all." Noelle slinked closer to him, pushing him onto the bed and eyeing him as a feline would a mouse. Her tongue ran around the perimeter of the burn scar. She was driven over the edge by the scent and taste of his skin. She trailed a long line of kisses up his chest and neck,. Jade did his best to stop the moans in his throat before they could come out and embarrass him, but Noelle wouldn't allow it. She unbuttoned the borrowed top, pressing her bared breasts against him as she moved upward.

They kissed again, leaving behind their innocence. Jade and Noelle allowed impulse to take over. Their tongues met and entwined, they're bodies drawing heat from one another. Jade pulled his face back and sat up so that his lover was straddling him. He nibbled between Noelle's breasts, drawing out lust filled moans. Jade's tongue toyed with Noelle's stiffening nipples, tasted her smooth skin, fully explored as much of her body as she could. She groaned his name, moving her hips back and forth without realizing what she was doing. It was about this time that they remembered the wager. Noelle looked down into Jade's eyes and smirked. "It's inevitable, Jade Curtiss. You're gonna sing for us after all a-after I make you 'sing' for me tonight."

"….. No I'm not" he announced with pride. Something isn't right, Noelle thought. Up until now, desire had pushed the forward. They were topless and grinding, for Yulia's sake! So why was it that she wasn't sure about her victory anymore? Jade took great joy in explaining the situation. "I know you well enough to know that you don't carry around contraceptives regularly. Neither of us had the time to purchase them before our date. Besides, it's 12:07. The night is technically over, so leaving now would do nothing to win the bet for you."

"……… that is so not fair. You son of a bitch." She couldn't help but laugh. It was so unexpected that Noelle couldn't manage any other reaction. She technically lost their wager, but every woman has her wiles. "One more wager, Jade" she said as she got up and grabbed another shirt. Jade noted that he should keep her away from the casinos. He waited for the proposal. "Here's the plan. We'll go out and grab a couple things. When we get back here, I'm going to attack you. My bet is that I can convince you to do anything I want. You'll agree to the karaoke by sunrise, guaranteed."

A familiar smirk indicated that the bet was accepted. "My, my. You fool around once and believe yourself to be an expert? Very well, I will gladly accept your challenge. However, if I find you have overestimated yourself, I will make sure that Anise knows exactly what we are doing." He positioned himself so that he was face to face with the furiously blushing Noelle. His voice fell to a whisper. "Down to the very last detail." They shook hands to make things official and marched off together to buy what they needed. Noelle was determined to prove that she could be sexy too. Little did she know that Jade already expected himself to lose.

--

Oh, dear. I think I made myself blush writing that chapter. I have legitimately embarrassed myself. Will that embarrassment fade next chapter, or will it simply grow? We will find out during the next update.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** If y'all actually think I own Tales of the Abyss, you are mad, insane, loony.

It's finally time. They are alone and at the very least infatuated with one another. The tension has been thick for a long time, and it's time to do something about it. Again, things are going to get a bit naughty. Though I'm sure you expected it, I'm warning you anyway. I'm a nice guy, so I'll do you a little favor. I'll mark the beginning and end of the dirty bits. It'll begin when you see --. Look for --. Scroll from that point until you see -- again if you wish not to read it.

**Chapter 7:Thrill**

Emperor Peony may have been a shameless flirt that acted with very little dignity, but he was far from stupid. Jade thanked Yulia for sending a man with so much foresight to Auldrant. Among the additions to Grand Chokmah was a twenty-four hour market that sold a nice variety of things. Food, drinks, and a few clothing items littered the bright shop. Noelle was dressed in her stretch pants from earlier and a thin long-sleeved white shirt sporting a purple cheagle biting a wolf. Above the wolf, the words "Quit looking or this will be you" adorned her chest in bold, violet letters. Noelle had a semi-permanent blush on her face, embarrassed that she had chosen to wear something that completely lacked modesty. Jade wore the outfit from earlier with a small alteration. The noble military top was still on the ship, leaving the teal sleeveless shirt for the world to see. He would have preferred not to let the people working this shift see this much of him, but Noelle had requested it.

"Hey, look" Noelle said, pointing to a shelf that was tucked away in the rear of the shop. They had found their target. Jade groped for Noelle's hand, holding it tightly. The shelf that they had found was more of a cabinet than anything. There was a large recess in the wall so that the place could have more storage space."Peony, you disappoint me." Jade said, more to himself than to anyone around him. There was only one reason that any shop would have a contraceptive cabinet this large. He noted that there was going to be a little discussion about Peony's plans for the city. That would have to be dealt with later.

"Well, Jade... u-uh, um... what size should we get?" Noelle asked quietly. She clung to his arm and looked up at him, waiting for an answer. Jade, however, had been somewhat distracted. He looked down at Noelle apologetically, explaining that he was making a mental note to slap Peony a few times. "What was the question?" Noelle's voice fell to a whisper so that no one else would hear them. "what size should we get?" Jade almost asked her what size of what, but he figured it out quickly enough and could understand why she was abashed. By asking, she had indirectly asked how big _he_ was. He replied in a voice that greatly resembled a purr. "You didn't feel enough of me to figure it out?" A redfaced Noelle didn't want to answer that question in public. Just remembering the sensations that she felt not half an hour ago induced chills. In order to keep from educating the cashier about Jade's 'standing', she picked up a box of little sponges instead. Noelle ran to a restroom before they left to place one of the sponges where it need to be. Rational thought wouldn't last once they were alone again, after all. As they passed through the archway leading to the outside world, Jade could have sworn he saw someone familiar going in... oh, well. It was most likely no one important.

Noelle grabbed Jade's hand on the way back to the ship, curling their fingers together. She could tell just from the contact with his hand that he was exhilarated. She looked around and spotted an area secluded by thick trees. She pulled Jade by the hand towards that region with no hesitation. As they wandered further into the leafy sanctuary, Noelle's skin tingled with excitement. "Why are we going this way, Noelle? I thought our activities required privacy." Noelle turned and kissed Jade quickly, licking his lips when she withdrew. "This is plenty private. Besides, you're always looking for amusement, right?"

--(The smut starts here)She leaned back against a tree, running her hands along her thighs. Her fingers slid along her body, up her legs, gliding up her stomach, even circling her hardening nipples. "Think of it this way, baby. Now that we're out here, it'll be easier for you to see me." Jade placed his arms on either side of her waist, pinning her to the tree. They looked into each others eyes hungrily. Jade leaned in and kissed her, each mouth exploring the other. Their minds and bodies buzzed with anticipation, spurred on by the meeting of their tongues. Jade allowed his hands to wander downward, moving into her pants. Noelle moaned and dug her nails into his back as he stroked her most intimate part through her underwear. Her hands groped for his shirt, desperate to cast it away. Jade's shirt hit the ground and was soon joined by Noelle's. They sank to the plush grass below, their lips finally parting. Noelle reached down to remove his belt, which had been annoying her since their first playtime. Jade crawled on top of her, gazing at her almost as if she were his prey. He lapped at her neck, inciting more sounds of pleasure from her. He kissed and sucked at her warm, smooth skin. It was guaranteed to leave a hickey, but that meant nothing right now. Noelle gasped when she felt him throb against her. She wriggled from under him and out of her pants, revealing dark pink underwear. Jade raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Boyshorts? Why am I not surprised?" Noelle pushed him over and undid the zipper of his pants, breathing heavily. "If you've got a problem with 'em t-then I can just cover back up now." After the pants were removed, she took her sweet time admiring the view. She grew hot at the mere sight of his nearly naked body. "Hey, Jade? Don't look, ok?

Noelle removed the only covering left and gasped. Yep, definitely a good thing they didn't go for the condoms. A clue like that would have made women throughout the city attempt to steal him. Noelle's stomach was overcome with butterflies. She checked to make sure Jade wasn't looking down at her and took him into her mouth. She heard a sharp intake of breath as his member slid in, and it excited her. She moved her tongue all over, teasing the head with great intensity. She didn't really know if she was doing it right or why she wanted to do it, but it made her happy to please Jade this way. She felt a sticky liquid begin to drip onto her tongue as a confirmation that things were going well. She slid him deeper into her mouth, letting it go all the way to the back of her throat. Jade's hands pulled at the grass underneath them, the unfamiliar sensation driving him wild. He did not keep quiet for very long. He let a moan slip, and that was all Noelle needed. She moved her head back and forth, determined to taste his first climax. She was certain that she'd be ashamed for acting so aggressively in the morning, but she was ok with that. A loud groan signaled Jade's impending release. He throbbed inside of her mouth, doing what he could to hold it in. He breathed out his next words with great difficult. "Noelle, I...if you don't move..." Noelle looked up at him, not caring if he watched anymore. She moved back so that only her lips made contact with his cock. "I know, go ahead." she shoved him back into her mouth as far as it would go and felt a hot sticky fluid pump into the back of her throat. She looked into his eyes and swallowed everything, wiping her lips. Her cheeks were flooded with crimson when she smiled and crawled closer to his face. "How did I do?" He had to work hard to get the words out, but he managed. "Marvelous..."he said with a genuine smile. She sat up and held her, fishing for another kiss. Noelle was rather surprised that he would still want one after what she just did and said as much. He simply said that he didn't care. He pushed her to the ground and kissed her, slipping his fingers into her underwear. He could feel how moist she had gotten, the heat coming from her body threatening to burn him. She could feel her sex quivering, longing for him. A single finger glided inside of her, causing her back to arch. She had no idea that she could feel such pleasure and was glad that she could now. Her moans turned into breathless pants as her lover fingered her slowly. Noelle ran her hands along his arms, wishing she could feel more. As he sped up, she writhed with desire. Jade removed her underwear, fully exposing her. He paused for a moment to just look at her. He took in her milky-white skin beaded with sweat, her wide hips, her quivering breasts, and her blushing face. "You're beautiful, Noelle" he said quietly. Jade smiled and bit her lower lip, feeling shy since their first kiss. "T-th-thank you" she stammered. Being called beautiful made her happy beyond measure. She reached for him and he fell into her arms. They peered into each others eyes lovingly as if there was nothing else but this moment. Jade moved between her legs and positioned himself just above her entrance, awaiting permission. Noelle gave him that permission when she wrapped her legs around him and pushed him in.

She shouted in a mix of pain and pleasure, clinging to Jade's back. She ran her fingers through his brown, surprisingly soft hair and breathed deeply. "I'm ok now... go ahead" she said, not daring to close her eyes. Jade moved slowly to give them both time to get used to it. After a while, Noelle began to move her hips in time with his, which increased the pleasure for them both. Before Jade could stop himself, he uttered "I love you". Noelle stopped for a moment and stared, absolutely stunned. Did she hear him correctly? Was the great Necromancer of Malkuth capable of understanding what he was saying? "Do you really mean that, Jade?" He nodded and smiled. "I've been doing a little thinking about what love is. From what I can tell, it's the willingness to completely let down your emotional walls for another person. It's when you think about the future and every plan you make, every image you see involves one special person. That is basically what I feel when I think about you, Noelle. So yes, I really mean it." Noelle's blue eyes became wet with tears of joy as she pulled his face closer and kissed him deeply, lovingly. Someone who didn't even show his feelings until a year ago had taught her what love is- taught her what she was feeling. "I love you too." She kissed him again on the cheek and squeezed her thighs around jade's waist, pulling him farther in. The pain was gone now; she only felt pleasure now. "I'd also love it if you would do it harder." Jade obeyed her wish, thrusting into her with a little bit of effort now. They wanted nothing more than to melt into one another, to become a whole. Their groans became louder as time went on, their intensity growing. Jade lifted her legs onto his broad shoulders and pushed deeper into Noelle, his eyes fluttering as she tightened around him. Feeling that she was getting close, she stopped him."I'm supposed to be convincing you to sing. Get out for a second" she said, massaging his thighs. Jade had forgotten all about it and didn't remember until Noelle had straddled him. She guided him in and moved her hips in a slow circle, grinding his member inside of her. The deeper penetration introduced them to another level of pleasure. Noelle dug her fingers into his back, leaving visible scratches. He responded by burying his face in her chest, pulling at her firm nipples with his teeth. She leaned back so that Jade could watch her move, which made the head hit a particularly spongy spot. An uncharacteristically loud moan caught her attention. She smirked and moved faster. "Well, well... you like? Agree to sing and it'll get even better." Jade didn't resist for very long. It took all of four seconds for him to comply. As promise, she amped things up. She switched from a circular motion to more of a bouncing one, driving his penis as far as she could. Again and again she rose and fell, losing all control. She was going so fast that it almost hurt them both; emphasis on 'almost'. At last, with one last big thrust, they came together. They fell onto the grass that had become their cushion and clung to each other panting. For a while they lay naked next to each other, gazing at each other in the brilliant moonlight. Noelle really had picked a good spot for an outdoor adventure, for there was a small body of water inside of the foliage-covered region. They cleaned themselves up and put their clothes back on, heading to the ship for some much needed rest. (end of the naughtiness)--

They took their time as they walked back to the Albiore II, not wanting to waste time with sleep. Even though they had only been on one date, they had somehow fallen in love. They each were the other's cure, and that was enough. Jade and Noelle kissed lovingly before stepping into the ship. They turned the lights out again and got into bed. However, an overpowering chill between them said that their night wasn't over just yet.

--

Oh. My. God. I'm so embarrassed that you can probably see me blushing right now. Yes, through the internet. If all goes according to plan, that's as descriptive as sex is going to get in this story. Then again, I planned for the sex to only be implied, and look how that turned out. But enough about that. How will things turn out now that Jade and Noelle think they are in love? Is it true love or just infatuation? Where will their relationship go now? Who was that familiar person that Jade spotted at the market? Stay attentive and you'll find out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss is property of Namco.

Jade and Noelle are officially together now, yay! However, no relationship can be sustained or even started without a little toil. Are things really going to be as easy as the night before?

Note: I didn't read the rules closely enough, but it looks like I was totally not supposed to be detailed about the events in chapters 6 and 7. If this gets removed, I'll upload a less mature version. If you wonder why this disappeared, you know why.

**Chapter 8: Setting Things Straight**

A roar of thunder resounded, awakening Noelle from her slumber. She looked down at the man that she had spent the night with and played with his hair. She giggled a little bit when she realized that Jade was snoring- rather loudly. "_Awesome"_, she pondered, "_I have something to hold over him if he tries to get out of the karaoke again._" As she became more alert, memories from the night just past came back. She remembered the ordeal with the thugs, the first kiss, their first time making love, and Jade's confession of love. Now that there was time to think without distractions, she was afraid. Afraid of what she was feeling for a man that she had only really talked to for a day, afraid that making love after a single date made her a slut, and afraid of the affection that came from one that had not even acknowledged friendship until a year ago. Hindsight has told her that she let things go much too quickly. Noelle gave Jade a peck on the cheek before leaving to take a shower. Sex has a way of making people not smell very good.

When she returned to her room, she slid into her signature red and white flightsuit. A cream-colored scarf adorned her neck and a pair of goggles sat on her head. She tapped her toes on the ground, so happy to be able to wear her boots again instead of high heels. She looked over the itinerary and saw a big red circle around the word 'Duel'. The handwriting was curly and flamboyant, much different from the chicken scratch that littered the rest of her schedule. She wasn't sure how that got there, but something wasn't right. Noelle decided to think about it later. The most pressing matter was figuring out how to tell Jade that she wanted to slow down their relationship. She stepped outside to get fresh air and to figure out how to do this easily. Rain had begun to fall in large beads, drenching her for daring to come outside with no umbrella. She thought that she deserved the punishment because she never bought one. "Dammit, I really should buy one of those" she said. The sound of the water hitting the grassy ground was soothing. She looked up at the gray clouds overhead and lost herself in thought. Her mind kept focusing on that moonlit nook tucked away in the trees. She remembered the way Jade's skin felt against hers, the way his eyes seemed to hold absolute purity, the sound of his voice when he put his heart on the line. He really had put himself on the line, hadn't he? She wanted to love him, but she was afraid to move too quickly. Her parents thought they had fallen in love after the first date too, and they ended up separating when she and Ginji were just kids. "I hope that holding back won't betray your trust, Jade..." This was going to be a difficult conversation. "How am I going to make this better?" she asked no one in particular. Her answer came in the form of a plummeting chair. She rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the impact. A disgusting giggle came from the other side of the chair. It began floating and turned around to reveal Noelle's attacker.

"Good. I would be saddened if the one that corrupted my Jade could be killed that quickly." Her assailant had silver hair that was longer than hers, round-rimmed glasses, and an aura that just screamed 'camp'. His lips twisted into a smile that could have made children cry and adults run back to their mothers. "I am Dist the Rose, the most beautiful of the God Generals, as well as the only survivor." He hoisted a crooked finger at the woman with great intensity. "You, harlot that has stolen Jade's heart! Prepare to meet a beautiful end!" Before any fighting started, Jade had emerged fully dressed for duty. "Saphir, you disappoint me. I would have liked to believe that you had outgrown this behavior. Honestly, you're acting like a child Tatlin's age." Dist squealed as his chair floated closer to Jade. "Please don't be mad at me. I just want to keep this hussy from destroying your pure heart."

"You're starting to piss me off a little..." Noelle balled her hands into a small fist and glared at Dist, though it wasn't doing any good. Dist wasn't paying attention anymore. It was up to Jade to shut him up. "Noelle has not done anything that I did not wish for myself." Jade smiled and took a quick ogle at Noelle. "Also, the hickey on her neck is proof that I am far from pure." It was Noelle's turn to squeal. She slapped his arm hard enough to leave a bruise. "T-that's none of his business. Who is this guy, anyway?" Jade answered calmly, not taking his eyes off of Dist. "He is a former friend; a man who studied with Peony, my sister Nephry, and myself." Jade chuckled a little, then continued. "He's a man that is too stubborn to die and too stupid to stop obsessing over me." Dist was becoming irritated by Jade, not because he was being insulted, but because he was being ignored. He stewed in his silly-looking chair while they talked. "Geez, I'm glad you're not into girly-girls. This guy's more feminine than I am." Noelle jabbed. The rain drowned out Dist's attempts to get them to pay attention. "Funny, Nephry said that as well." Jade replied. "Whatever, he is of little consequence. Would you like to go back in and 'corrupt' me some more?" That did it. Dist fumed and flailed his arms, not noticing that his nose was running. "You're not going anywhere!" he pointed in a dramatic fashion and shouted at the top of his lungs. "I challenge you to a duel for Jade's immortal soul!"

Duel... duel?... duel! It finally clicked why the word 'Duel' was in her schedule. Dist had slipped into the ship and put it there. Oh, dear, she thought. How much did he hear? "Yulia, I hope he wasn't there for the span-..." She caught herself about to mutter something incriminating. "I mean... I'll take you on. I'll try not to break any of your nails, ok?" Noelle stepped away from Jade and the ship into a more spacious area. Dist's eyes burned with fury as he glared at her. He pushed a button on his chair, causing it to change shape. The chair molded around Dist's body, providing him with something of a shell. His toothpick-like legs were joined by four large mechanical limbs that protruded from his back. His head sported two feeler-like extensions. This little transformation was meant to be intimidating, but all if did was make Jade laugh."My, my, I knew that you had been likened to a cockroach, but aren't you taking it too literally, Dist the Runny?" As expected, Mecharoach Dist squealed and wiped his running nose. "Laugh now if you wish, but you'll appreciate it when I remove this harlot from your life."

Noelle visibly twitched when she was called a harlot again. Enough was enough. It didn't matter if he was a former God General, he was still trying to steal her man. That can't be forgiven. She rushed forward, not taking the time to figure out what her opponent was capable of. Her fist was met with a blow from her opponent. Dist giggled at her attempt to make contact. "Come now, girl. You have to do better." He ducked under the approaching backhanded strike and laughed more. She attempted to knee him in the face, but was held at bay by a metal-covered hand. She was pushed back, forced to skid across the muddy ground. She steadied herself as Dist came in to follow up. Their voices melded together as they shouted 'Palm Strike', the blows clashing. Dist whistled and pushed his palm against hers, seeming pleased. "So, the muscles above your waist work after all. Still, you cannot defeat me with such an uncultured posture." Noelle was floored by a punch to the chest, the force knocking the wind out of her. The pain was bad, but she wasn't thinking about that enough for it to matter. How did Dist know the Oersted style?

"Hey, Jade! You failed to mention that he could fight like this!" Noelle shouted, standing to fight again. Jade was as surprised as she was. Dist had never been a close-range fighter. Every encounter had been with dist inside of an ill-conceived battle machine. "I didn't mention it because he couldn't fight like that." He wanted very badly to run in and help, but he had too much respect for her to do that. Stepping into this duel would be just as good as calling her weak. He watched from a distance, hoping that she would be able to figure things out on her own. Noelle smiled and rubbed the center of her chest. "This is gonna take a little longer than I thought" she said. She and Dist ran closer to each other and exchanged blows. Elbows, fists, and feet clashed, each looking for the other's weakness. A sly kick slipped past Noelle's defenses, causing her to stumble. Dist saw it as a time to bring her to the ground. There, the brutal pounding could commence, he thought. "Oh, what a fitting end. I will take away your beauty and reveal the repulsive demon that you have concealed." He leapt into the air and cackled. "EAGLE DIVE!!" A geyser of mud and grass erupted from the ground as he dropped, driving his feet into the earth. That technique could shatter stone- he had seen it done. Bones won't stand up to it, he was certain. So certainly Noelle was done, right? A lunching kick to the side of his head answered the question. He slid across the ground before rolling to recover. Noelle stood where he had before getting his head tenderized. "Now that you're done underestimating me, how about you explain why you know my teacher's style, hm?"

Dist did the one thing that defeats super villains everywhere; he actually answered the question. "I suppose you have earned that much. When I wasn't stal-... observing Jade's activities, I watched over the self defense schools of Auldrant. I must say, your teacher gave me so much valuable data. Once I was done, I constructed this fine machine." He opened and closed his metallic fist. "This armor has been implemented with the data I gathered, essentially giving it the instincts of the Oersted heir. To simplify this explanation for a small-minded slut like you, I have every ability and all of the insight of your teacher." Dist laughed like an idiot and pointed at Noelle. "With this I will free Jade from your gras-" he was interrupted by mud that was kicked into his flapping mouth. He sputtered and spat, squealing all the while. "D-d-d-damn you!" he shouted. "How dare you use such ugly tricks!" Jade laughed at him from his post. How could he be worried about Noelle? It was Dist. He had to mess this up somehow.

Spinning wildly, Dist searched for the woman that dared to make him look like a fool."Hey, up here!" As he looked up, his vision was blinded by a plummeting Noelle. His little suit didn't tell him how to respond to this. He attempted to get away, but slipped and fell to the ground. He screamed and was muffled when his opponent landed on his face. He shivered with disgust when he realized how he was pinned down. It wasn't the most graceful way to win, but it worked. Noelle scooted back a bit and clocked him in the face. "I owed you that for calling me a slut... and this is for spying on us." She scooted back over his face, plopped down, and wiggled. She could hear Dist crying under her, but she didn't care. "Aww, what's the matter? Nothing down there for you to choke on?" She laughed at his blubbering. This was supposed to be a God General? It was bad enough that he had no real ability on his own, but for him to cry was absolutely pitiful. When she had wiggled enough, she rose, picking the feelers off of his ridiculous suit as a trophy. The missing feelers forced the suit to turn into a couch again. Dist's favorite chair became his prison when it reformed on top of his chest. He wasn't getting up any time soon with that chunky thing holding him down.

"Damn you, vile woman! I won't let Jade be infected by a disease like you!" Dist resorted to the one tactic he had left; figurative mud slinging. "I heard you out here by yourself. I know you don't really love him, hussy! You were out here thinking you should take back everything!" Jade's eyes narrowed and he came closer. "Noelle, is this true?"Noelle hung her head, unable to look at him. She wanted to deny it, but Dist was somewhat correct. "I... have some doubts, Jade. Can we talk about this inside?" She grabbed for Jade's hand, but he pulled away. "No, we should discuss this right here, right now. If you weren't sure, why did you tell me you loved me?"

What answer could she give? How could she tell him that the heat of the moment caused her to speak before she thought? How could she say that she might have said it just because she felt flattered? Dist laughed and relished the thought of the pair ending things so soon. His giggling earned him a boot to the face from the one that he thought he was trying to save. The rain intensified, almost as if the sky was weeping. "Answer me, Noelle. Why did you say something that you didn't mean?!" There was great pain in his eyes. Jade had put his heart at great risk that night. He was worried that it was for nothing, that trusting her had been a mistake. Still not receiving an answer, he turned and walked into the ship without a word. Even Dist was saddened. He hadn't thought for a moment that Jade may have just really liked her. Noelle turned towards the ship and cried silent tears for a minute or so. Finally, she spoke, her voice filled with malice. "If I see you again, I will hit you until you break. I will pull out every organ you have and put them on display for you. Got it, asshole?" She walked to the ship without bothering to wait for an answer.

Jade was in the cockpit of the Albiore II gazing through the soaked windshield. He hadn't even bothered drying off. Finding out that Noelle was doubting her confession had hurt him greatly. However, he would not run away. He would wait right there until Noelle would give him a straight answer. He heard the door open behind him and turned his head. Noelle, like him, was soaked head to toe. It was time to talk. "I'm afraid. I really care about you, that's true. I... just don't know for certain if I love you yet." Jade turned around and saw the tears in her eyes. His rage subsided a little as they stood there. He gestured towards Noelle, beckoning her to continue. "My parents split up when I was four. When they started out, they thought it was love at first sight. They got married within two months of meeting... and divorced after 5 years of barely putting up with each other." She walked closer to Jade and reached for his hand again. "I don't want to betray your expectations like my mom did dad's. So I want to set things straight right at the start." Jade took her hand and pulled her closer, boring into her eyes. "Very well, then. Set things straight. What does this union mean to you?"

"You're really important to me and I want this to work. It's just that I'm scared. I don't want you to feel so strongly for me if I'm going to be a wishy-washy bitch like now." She trailed off and hung her head, but her face was lifted by Jade. There was still a bit of pain, but not all hope was lost. Through the pain, she saw trust. "I think I understand"Jade said, breathing the words onto her lips. "You don't want to rush blindly, so you're holding back... very well. We will continue at your pace. I wish to figure out what this union is as much as you do." He kissed her gently, then pulled her into a tight embrace. They held each other without speaking for what seemed like an eternity, the only sound being that of the falling rain outside. It was not the perfect bliss that they felt the night before, but it was enough. Noelle sighed in relief now that she knew that Jade still trusted her. Jade sighed in relief as well, knowing that Noelle didn't really want to take back everything. They separated and looked at one another before joining their lips in a loving kiss. Before things became too heated, Noelle stepped away. She managed to smile before sitting in the seat in front of the control panel. "Do you mind spending a little more time with me? If so, we're headed to Daath." Jade nodded in agreement, taking the other seat. "Of course I don't mind" he said with a grin. "We're going at your pace, remember?"

The Albiore II soared through the rainy skies towards Daath. Noelle heard a 'tsk, tsk' noise from her partner and wondered what that was all about. "You straddled dist the Runny's face before you even did it to me. That doesn't seem fair." he teased. Noelle blushed and smacked him on the arm for being such an ass. Hen again, his words gave her some ideas...

--

A somewhat bittersweet ending this time. They've made peace and decided to let their relationship continue. Only through spending time together can the figure out whether it's lust or love. Jade is absolutely certain of what his heart says, but what about Noelle? Her heart and mind will do battle from now on. See you next time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Tales of the Abyss isn't mine. Namco deserves the credit for creating the series.

Still in a relationship, but the natural high is long gone. Noelle and Jade are both wondering what it is that they share. Lust or love? Infatuation or just mere interest? Whatever it is, they can't keep it to themselves for long.

**Chapter 9: Little By Little**

"... fire-breathing plants?" A blonde head turned to the side in confusion.

"... fire-breathing plants." A brunette head responded by hanging in shame.

"That's where you got the burn on your chest. A fire-breathing plant?" Noelle giggled a little at Jade, watching him look so ashamed. She could swear he was pouting a little. "Aww, don't be that way. I won't laugh anymore, promise. Please just tell me what happened?" After some consideration, Jade nodded and agreed to tell the story of the burn. "It was approximately three months after the fall of Eldrant. After a meeting with Emperor Peony, he asked me to take a look at his garden. What he neglected to tell me was that he had paid someone to imbue some of his plants with particles of the fifth fonon. I was assaulted before I had the time to process Peony's stupidity." Noelle stifled her giggles as promised and patted Jade's shoulder. "What happened after that?" she asked. Jade rubbed the burn on his chest as the memories came to him. "In order to defend Grand Chokmah, I destroyed the garden."

Noelle cocked an eyebrow at him and grinned. "You just wanted to get back at that plant, didn't you?" Jade merely shrugged and grinned back. "Now that we have addressed this humiliating injury, may I ask why we are going to Daath?" "Uh-huh." she replied. "Anise was taking that one kid on a little field trip to Nam Cobanda Isle." Noelle fell silent, wondering to herself what it was like inside. She entertained her imagination until they touched the ground outside of Daath. Thoughts of balloons and large silly costumes of a yellow ball with a mouth danced through her mind. Oh, how she wished she could go. Noelle wasn't invited, and she couldn't bring herself to ask. Her pondering was interrupted by a quick peck on the lips. "Huh, what?" She stammered while blushing slightly. "Anise won't know we're here if we stay in the ship." Jade winked and headed outside. To anyone else, that wink would have been scarier than Barney the dinosaur on fire, but it was the closest that Jade would get to being sweet.

The city had not changed at all. The hotel and markets were in the exact same places, and everything was centered around the gargantuan cathedral. None of the cathedral's majesty has been lost. The walls and spires glistened like the smoothest of marble in the sunlight. Anise sat on the steps leading inside, accompanied by a green-haired youth that greatly resembled Ion, the former Fon Master. A grin crept across Jade's face when he saw them sitting there. The boy's mouth was covered in what looked like banana pudding, and Anise was cleaning it off with a small handkerchief.

"Geez, Florian. Do ya have to lose it when you get pudding? You use spoons for that" she said with a hint of motherly concern. She tidied Florian up, oblivious that there were others waiting for her. After she was done, she swished the pudding off of the handkerchief and put it in her pocket. Finally she noticed Jade and Noelle smiling at her. "... what are you lookin' at, huh?" she asked while making a pouty face at them both. She'd been caught being sweet and was thoroughly embarrassed by it. She could see Jade brewing something to get under her skin, so she quickly changed the subject. "You two are together again?" They nodded in unison, explaining that Jade had nothing better to do. As they headed back to the ship, Anise grabbed Noelle's hand and pulled her back a bit. It was girl talk time. "Hey, Florian. Could you go talk to Jade for a bit?" Florian nodded and jogged to catch up with Jade. Now there weren't any more distractions. "Soooooo, how did the dress work out for you?" Anise asked, elbowing Noelle in the side. It was only fair to ask for a few details, Noelle thought. She did buy it, after all. "I'll admit, I was impressed that you got the size right after just eyeballing it. Waaaaait a minute, how did you know I would even wear it?" Noelle asked, doing her best not to let the boys hear them. Anise puffed her chest out proudly and smiled. "Jade's been messing with us and flirting for a while now... well, not me, but Natalia and Tear. If the way they acted is any indication, you wouldn't have wigged out when he did it to you unless you were somewhat interested. Run maybe, but not pounced." A blush flooded Noelle's cheeks. She had seriously overreacted, hadn't she? She glared at Anise and folded her arms. "You're sneaky... I'll have to keep an eye on you." Anise giggled like the little devil she is. "If you do that, you can't enjoy all of the sweet stuff in Nam Cobanda Isle." Noelle wiggled a finger around in her ear to make sure she heard Anise correctly. "I'm going?" She was answered with a good smack to her lower back. "Well, duh. Why do you think I spent all of the money I just got making you sexy? You need to get out and have some fun like everyone else." Anise Tatlin may have been a greedy little pervert, but she had her nice side too. "Thanks a lot, Anise." They caught up to Jade and Florian just before they reached the city limits. Florian was drilling Jade with question after question, none of them being important. "Why does your belt have a yellow thingy with a mouth on it?" he asked, reaching for the little Pac Man buckle. Anise pulled the boy's hand away and scolded him. "You're supposed to ask to handle things. Don't just reach." Yep... Anise was definitely acting like a mom.

It was a relatively speedy trip to Nam Cobanda Isle. Jade and Anise rode in the passenger's area while Noelle thought about the days to come. Anise already knew that she and Jade had been out at least once. The big question was whether or not to tell Anise that they were serious. On one hand, it was a shame to hide their relationship. On the other hand, Noelle was hesitating to even call it a relationship. Besides, she didn't know the young girl very well. She decided to talk to Jade about it later. Now all she had to worry about was doing everything she could on her first friendly outing in a while. Noelle's voice sang into the Albiore II's intercom system.

"Now landing in Nam Cobanda Isle. Hold on, this'll get a little bumpy". One rough landing later, they were ready to have their fun. Anise and Florian ran out of the ship towards the big steel door emblazoned with the Pac Man symbol, with Jade close behind. Before he could step out, his hand was caught by Noelle's. She shouted to Anise to go on and that she'd catch up. Luckily, Anise didn't have time to wonder why she was staying behind. If she took her eyes off Florian for too long, she'd lose him. Jade looked inquisitively at Noelle. "Well, what is it that is important enough to keep Pac Man waiting?" A kiss answered his question. He was dragged back into the cockpit for a little 'fun' before the fun. Anise and Florian could wait a few minutes.

--

Yeah, I know. It took a really long time to update. In between hanging out with sillygoose2006, computer problems, and fretting about the direction of this story, getting to the writing part was tough. I'll try to stay on the schedule from now on, but I won't make any promises.


End file.
